As an input medium, a touch screen is the most simple, convenient and natural human-computer interaction mode at present. It has become a research and development hot spots of more and more flat-panel display manufacturers that a touch function is integrated on the display device.
A capacitive touch is a widely used touch technique at present. In order to reduce the thickness of a display panel and achieve the touch function, a touch structure is generally integrated into the display panel. A plurality of touch electrodes are formed in a display area. The touch electrode can be multiplexed with common electrodes of display pixels and driven in a time division mode. At the display phase, the common electrodes receive common signals, and at the touch phase, the common electrodes receive touch signals. In the related art, in order to enhance the touch sensitivity, the touch electrodes can be set as mutually fit irregular graphics, although this type of design enhances the touch sensitivity, while brings the issue of visibility when images of the graphics of the touch electrodes are displayed, so that the display performance of the touch display panel is reduced greatly.